Thoughts of Pain
by Lee
Summary: *NEW ToP!* Thoughts of Son Gohan during the different times the bad guys target him. R&R!
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: Time to update the table of contents, too! Keep reading and reviewing and I will continue to keep writing!  
  
  
Chapter List:  
1. Author's Notes  
2. Nappa  
3. Recoome  
4. Freezer  
5. Cell  
6. Piccolo  
7. Kooler's Minions  
8. Suaza  
9. Brolli  
10. Bojack  
11. Saving Vegeta and Planet Earth  
12. Super Android #13   
  
  
Disclaimer (for all the chapters): I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters.  
  
  



	2. ToP-Nappa

Author's Note: Here's a fanfic about Gohan's terrible and heart-breaking war with Nappa.  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Nappa  
  
After killing two of my friends,  
and taking out two from the fight,  
the large Saiya-jin concentrated his attacks on me.  
How was I,  
a five-year-old who had just discovered his powers,  
to defend myself against this powerful adversary?  
I couldn't.  
First, he kicked me in the gut,  
then backhanded me into the side of a small rock formation.  
I thought I was finished,  
but Krillin distracted him.  
I was safe,  
for now...  
  
Awhile later, it was me versus Nappa again.  
This time, I attacked him and kicked him into a rock formation.  
A big and fatal mistake!  
He jumped from the rocks that caved in on him,  
mad as HFIL!  
He told me it was over and charged an incredibly powerful attack.  
  
At the sight of his charged up power,  
I became extremely scared.  
What now? My mind screamed.  
He fired and the blast came flying at me.  
What's going to happen to me?  
I'm only five!  
Someone save me!  
Daddy, why aren't you here yet?  
How are you supposed to rescue me?  
Am I going to die?  
HELP!  
  
All of the sudden,  
my sensei, Piccolo,   
jumped in front of me,  
as if to protect me from the blast.  
Realizing that that was his intent,  
I screamed out.  
Then the blast hit Piccolo,  
and he screamed as it shredded his body.  
A large explosion ensued,  
and I covered my eyes.  
  
The smoke cleared and there was my dear sensei,  
badly hurt, standing above me, I unhurt.  
He fell and I scampered over to him to make sure that he would be okay.  
Deep down, I knew that he wasn't going to be.  
  
Why? I screamed.  
Why would he risk his life to save me?  
Piccolo!  
Please don't die!  
I am crying now as I realize that he's dying.  
Don't leave us!  
Don't leave me!  
Wait until Daddy comes!  
He'll save you,  
especially once he hears that you saved me!  
Hold on!  
No, I won't run!  
I won't leave you!  
Just don't leave me!  
Piccolo...?  
PICCOLO!  
  
My dear sensei's life faded away before my eyes,  
leaving me all alone.  
At this new tragedy,  
I screamed and powered up.  
I was enraged at his killer,   
and secretly promised that I would avenge him.  
Once I hit the limit of my attack,  
I fired the Masenko.  
It was to no avail.  
My entity just knocked it away,  
leaving me powerless to stop him from killing me.  
I had used up all my power for the Masenko.  
I apologized to Piccolo and collapsed, exhausted.  
  
The large Saiya-jin laughed at my weak form,  
and told me that he would send me to Hell this time.  
He rose up his foot to crush my five-year-old body.  
  
Soon, I will be with you, Piccolo.  
No one can save me now.  
I'll die and be with you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't avenge you.  
I'm coming, Piccolo.  
  
Nappa slammed down his foot.  
To his and my surprise,  
Kinto'un had saved me.  
Daddy had finally arrived...  
  
  
What do you think? Please review.  



	3. ToP-Recoome

Author's Notes: This fanfic is about Son Gohan versus Recoome and his courage to keep going...  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Recoome  
  
There he was,   
laughing at my helplessness.  
Laughing at weak I was compared to him.  
Laughing that I had even attempted to fight him.  
  
It wasn't a very long fight,  
but to me,  
it seemed like forever.  
It was a one-sided battle: his.  
I had gotten in a few good hits,  
but not enough to faze him.  
His were fazing me.  
  
He's laughing at me again!  
He's mocking me!  
How I hate him!  
  
Now I will try once more.  
I am flying towards him,  
ready to punch him.  
But suddenly, he's gone!  
He's above me!  
He's lifting his leg as if to kick me.  
  
There's a sharp cracking noise,  
and I realize that my neck is broken.  
I am so shocked and bruised that it doesn't even hurt.  
  
But, now my world is growing dark.  
As I lay where I fell,  
it occurs to me that my injury could mean death.  
  
In my thoughts,  
I start to cry out.  
Father, where are you?  
Why aren't you here yet?  
Why aren't you here to save me?  
Help me!  
Father, I thought you coming!  
I'm dying...  
Father, please save me...  
  
With that last thought,  
I slipped into a world of darkness,  
unsure if I would ever return.  



	4. ToP-Freezer

Author's Note: Thanks to a suggestion by diamond_unicorn, here's a "Thoughts of Pain" about Freezer and Son Gohan. During this fanfic, Son Gohan has to fight the horrible Freezer in his second form. Will Son Gohan have what it takes to hold on until help arrives?  
  
  
Thought of Pain-Freezer  
  
Everyone thought Freezer was terrifying in his original form,  
but he became down right horrifying in his second form.  
Ruthless in both forms,  
but thirst for even more blood in the second form.  
  
First he attacked Krillin.  
He speared Krillin with one of his horns;  
all the way through.  
As I watched this,  
I was scared, horrified, worried, and angry all at once.  
When Freezer let go of Krillin,  
I tried to help him,  
but Freezer got in my way.  
I became so angry,  
I let out an all out attack on Freezer,  
which probably could have killed him.  
But it didn't...  
  
Angry that I had struck him down-  
a little Saiya-jin child struck HIM down-  
Freezer counterattacked with all his might.  
I got plummeted nearly to death.  
But Freezer was determined to finish me off once and for all.  
He stepped on my head,  
and started to crush it.  
I screamed with all my might,  
hoping someone would hear me,  
and come to my aid before I could perish.  
  
Despite the pain,  
clear thoughts ran through my mind.  
God, the pain is terrible!  
Someone hear my cries and help me!  
Freezer is going to kill me!  
Is anyone there?  
Someone has to save us!  
To save me!  
Dad, aren't you healed yet?  
Help me!  
Piccolo, where are YOU?  
Why aren't you here yet?  
I wish this pain would go away!  
Where is everyone?  
Why can't anyone save me?  
I'm slowly dying...  
Help me...  
  
Unable to bear the pain inflected on me anymore,  
I slip into unconsciousness.  



	5. ToP-Cell

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic. In this fanfic I go into Gohan's thoughts to tell you how he probably felt and he was probably thinking while in Cell's bearhug. Enjoy. Please review when you finish.  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Cell  
  
Cell started shooting red blasts at me.  
I dodged, knowing that it could pierce me.  
  
After awhile Cell stopped,  
so I flew away.  
As I was flying,  
I saw Cell coming up behind me,  
But I couldn't stop in time.  
  
He grabbed me,  
and I looked at him in surprise.  
Then he started to squeeze.  
I started to scream.  
As I cried out in agony,  
He increased his hold on me.  
I could only try to struggle free and scream louder.  
  
As I was screaming and struggling,  
thoughts ran through my head.  
What if I can't get loose?  
Why is my father just standing there?   
Why is he watching me die?  
God, my bones are starting to break!  
  
I wish the pain would stop!  
Cell continues to squeeze my small, eleven-year-old body,  
And I continue to scream in pain.  
  
Suddenly, my world is getting dark.  
'Oh God!' I think.  
'I'm going to die!'  
Slowly, I am losing consciousness.  
I am slipping as I feel my bones break within me.  
  
Father! Help me!  
Someone help me!  
The pain is unbearable!  
Father...please...  
  
I finally lose all consciousness and I feel my body drop,  
as Cell finally lets go of me.  



	6. ToP-Piccolo

Author's Note: We all know Piccolo wasn't evil after Son Gohan's innocence touched his hard, cold heart. But remember Movie 2 or "The World's Strongest"? This fanfic explains how Son Gohan felt about Piccolo being under control...  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Piccolo  
  
I can't believe Piccolo is actually attacking Daddy!  
Something has to wrong with him!  
Piccolo doesn't try to kill Daddy anymore.  
Because of me.  
  
I try to snap Piccolo out of it,  
but to no avail.  
But because of my cries,  
he turns his attention to me!  
He punches my face,   
catching me totally off guard.  
I cry out his name,   
helplessly,  
trying desperately to comprehend what is wrong with him.  
  
He comes at me again,  
I freeze in fear,  
but Daddy stops Piccolo's punch from hitting me.  
  
They fight some more,  
but I continue to try to convince Piccolo of who he really is.  
  
Piccolo rushes to attack me for the third time,  
this time he looks determined to shut me up for good.  
He prepares a chi blast,  
which looks like it had enough power to kill me.  
I become horribly afraid of him and freeze again.  
I know if I don't move,  
I'll die,  
but I'm too scared to budge.  
I close my eyes and prepare to be hit with his attack.  
  
He's actually going to kill me!  
He's so evil that he WANTS to KILL me!  
There's nothing I can do now.  
I can only stand here and die by the hands of my own friend!  
He's actually going to do it!  
  
I expect to die at any moment,  
But nothing hits me.  
Daddy saved me!  
He jumped over to me and blocked the blast from hitting me!  
Now Daddy and Piccolo continue their fight.  
  
Thank you, Daddy!  
Now, to free you, Piccolo!  
You'll pay, Dr. Wheelo!  
Here I come!  
  
  
Did I portray Son Gohan's feelings well? Review.  



	7. ToP-Kooler's Minions

Author's Note: Freezer's back!? No, but his brother, Kooler, is out for revenge. His men help him when it comes to destroying the rest of the Saiya-jins and that means trouble for Son Gohan. Will he be able to survive his encounter with Kooler's minions? Read and find out. Suggested by Chelsee.  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Kooler's Minions  
  
My daddy's hurt!  
Fly, Higher Dragon, fly!  
Don't give up now!  
We're almost there!  
I know!  
You need a Senzu Bean, Higher Dragon!  
I'm coming, Daddy!  
I'm coming as fast as I can!  
Now Higher Dragon and I will be there soon!  
  
Daddy has been hurt by a new villain that looks a lot like Freezer. We soon found out it wasn't Freezer, but his brother, Kooler. Soon after our discovery, Daddy got hurt trying to protect me. Now I am flying as fast as I can on Higher Dragon with Senzu Beans.  
  
Suddenly, I hear an evil voice speak above me. I've been discovered by Kooler's men! The one who spoke before, states that he is surprised to see that I am still alive. Then they attack Higher Dragon and me. They hit Higher Dragon, and we begin to fall. I quickly fly below Higher Dragon to catch him and keep him from falling any further. Then I am kicked away and my friend fall to the ground far below. I cry out in surprise and concern, but I am instantly attacked again. I try to fight back, but they are all over, and I become easily distracted. I let my guard down, but the moment I do, the kick me around until the biggest of the group catches me by head. The minion who holds me the head laughs evilly, but stops when he notices the pouch I am closely and protectively clutching. He tries to take it, but I won't let him.  
  
I decide that I won't show Kooler's men that I am scared, so I put on a determined face, despite the position I am in. I soon cannot hide that fact when the minion starts to squeeze my head.  
  
Who can save me now?  
Daddy's hurt, so who will save me?  
Someone help me!  
I will die if the pressure increases anymore!  
  
Then the grip loosens and I fall away from him.  
  
I'm free!  
But who...?  
Piccolo!  
  
Piccolo has come to my aid once again. He yells at me to get the Senzu Beans to Daddy. I comply and leave.  
  
Thank you, Piccolo!  
I'm coming, Daddy!  



	8. ToP-Sauza

Author's Note: Oh no! Son Gohan isn't safe yet! Sauza found him, Krillin, and Son Goku. Will they survive against Sauza?  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Sauza  
  
I thought that I had escaped Kooler's minions  
and reached my hurt daddy and safety.  
I was wrong.  
The one they call Sauza had followed me.  
He destroyed the Senzu,  
then he attacked Krillin,  
who was mad that Daddy would probably die now   
without the Senzu.  
As Krillin and Sauza fought outside,  
I remembered a Senzu that I had stuck into my belt,  
just in case.  
I took it out and fed it to Daddy.  
Then I went out to face Sauza...  
  
By the time I had arrived to fight,  
Krillin was already K.O.ed.  
I became angry, attacked,  
only to be kicked away into the ground...  
  
I must have been knocked out by the force  
that I hit the ground.  
Then I remembered Sauza.  
I wasn't going to let him hurt my injured daddy.  
I slowly and weakly got up to try again...  
  
I'm not going to let him hurt Daddy,  
No matter how hurt I am!  
I'm coming, Daddy!  
I'll die if I have to!  
I won't let you die, Daddy!  
Huh?  
  
I spotted Daddy out of the cave that we hid in,  
Completely healed!  
The Senzu worked!  
  
Then I felt weak and dizzy.  
My world was spinning and darkening.  
I slowly walked forward to Daddy.  
I became very dizzy as I did.  
Daddy noticed my weak form stumbling toward him,  
And worry showed in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" I cried, then I fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
Did you enjoy? Review please.  
  



	9. ToP-Brolli

Author's Note: Being Son Goku's (Kakarot's) son isn't easy. Now Son Gohan has to fight his father's enemy, Brolli, and manage to live through it, too.  
  
  
Thoughts Of Pain-Brolli  
  
It all started when Master Roshi accidentally got himself, Oolong, Krillin, and me aboard a spaceship heading to the New Vegeta-sei. Then as time went on, Krillin, Trunks (he had come, too, in order to protect Vegeta), and I discovered the planet's poor, abused slaves. Then Dad came in his search for the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Then we discovered a Saiya-jin named Brolli WAS the Legendary SSJ! Then the trouble began...  
  
When Dad, Trunks, and I realized the danger we were in-after being attacked by Brolli a few times-we all went Super Saiya-jin. Soon after, we still had trouble the Legendary SSJ. He quickly K.O.ed Trunks, then he threatened to hurt me. Dad became worried about my safety and told me to leave. After I argued about his decision a short while, I realized he was right and reluctantly complied. I flew quickly away.  
  
I was almost away when Brolli came crashing through a side of a building. I was shocked at first, but then I became scared. He grabbed my head and pushed me headfirst along the side of another building.  
  
Inside I was screaming:  
Someone help me!  
Brolli's going to kill me!  
Can anyone hear me?  
Dad?  
Trunks?  
Anybody???  
  
As I finished that thought, a blast sent me into the side of a building. I screamed at the force of the blast and quickly lost consciousness.  



	10. ToP-Bojack

Author's Note: Bojack's free from his imprisonment and is out for revenge on Kaiou-sama. He plans to destroy the Earth and kill Son Gohan. Now it's up to Son Gohan to protect Earth and himself. Will he be able to handle it?  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Bojack  
  
Throughout this whole tournament,  
I have been fighting hard and bravely.  
But, as it went on, I slowly began to  
realize the danger I was in.  
  
Bojack had ordered his minions to   
only concentrate their attacks on me  
(though by the time this order was given,  
I was the only one left to fight them).  
I fought long and hard,  
but even in SSJ,   
I was no match for them.  
  
I knew I was in trouble when I had  
to fight all four at once.  
But I was mad at them for shooting  
down Mr. Satan.  
What enraged me even more   
was when Bojack causally stated,  
"All he did was buy you a few   
more seconds of life."  
That triggered the anger inside of me,  
and I charged at them.  
We all fought for a while  
until I punched and kicked two out of the way,  
only to kicked and hit myself.  
I fell into a roof of a building  
and everything went black.  
  
I sort of remember being pulled  
out of the rubble I was embedded in.  
I felt my small body being put into a bearhug.  
I was sharply awakened when I felt   
my body being horribly and tightly squeezed.  
It so hurt much that I screamed in agony.  
Bojack, liking my cries of pain,  
squeezed even harder.  
As he did this, I felt blood being forced up into my mouth.  
As I tried to scream this time,  
blood came out instead of a scream.  
  
As Bojack kept tightening his bearhug,  
I felt the horrid pressure and my bones breaking.  
I screamed three more bloodcurdling cries.  
Unfortunately for me,  
no one on my side was conscious to hear them.  
  
As the bearhug intensified,  
I grew scared.  
No one could save me this time.  
My friends were unconscious,  
and my father was dead.  
I was doomed to death.  
I suddenly realized my vision was blurring.  
I was slowly and painfully slipping into unconsciousness.  
Before giving into the darkness,  
I uttered one word...  
"Father..."  
Then I let my body go limp within his grip.  
I was lost in a world of total darkness.  
  
  
  
  



	11. ToP-Saving Vegeta and Planet Earth

Author's Note: Sorry about not writing a new fanfic in awhile. I was grounded for two weeks, had writer's block, and now I don't have a lot of time to write. Even though I don't have finals until late June, I haven't found much time to write up a fanfic. I'm bored tonight, so I have decided to type up another "Thoughts of Pain", but not the kind you normally expect. In this fanfic I plan on going into Son Gohan's thoughts when he saved Vegeta from Cell's blast and how he felt about saving the world. Because he was hurt during these times, I decided to call it a "Thoughts of Pain" fanfic. Enjoy and remember to review.  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Saving Vegeta and Planet Earth  
  
I watch in horror as a powerful ki attack quickly speeds towards a downed Vegeta.  
Knowing that I was the only one with enough power to save Vegeta,  
I leap forward and fly to where the unconscious prince is.  
I try to push him out of the way,  
but I have no time...  
I take the blast full force with my left side.  
I scream at the force of the blast,  
and I am swallowed by total darkness...  
  
I wake up who knows how much later.  
I find that I am laying on Vegeta,  
and decide to get off him,  
So I don't hurt him anymore than he is.  
I realize that doing so is a lot harder than I thought.  
I slowly force myself up and discover the damage that I have taken.  
I whole left arm is broken and bloody,  
and, feeling weak, I notice that my ki is severely depleted.  
I hear a sinister laugh behind me,  
and I turn to look at its owner: Cell.  
He laughs again and tells me that I shouldn't continue to fight against him.  
If I do, I would surely die.  
Angered at his arrogance,  
I ball my good fist as if to challenge the android.  
  
As I do this,  
I think quietly to myself:  
What am I going to do?  
I know that I don't have the strength or power to beat him.  
But, I won't give up!  
Dad would be disappointed and I would let my friends down.  
I would let the whole earth down.  
I know I have no power,  
but I still have to fight!  
If I don't the Earth will be destroyed!  
I won't let him do that!  
I won't let him win!  
But, how will I stop him?  
  
He notices my fist,  
and decides to take this challenge.  
Little did I know what this meant.  
He floats down near where I am,  
and begins to power up.  
  
What is he doing?!  
I am scared now as I see what he is doing.  
He cups his hands and brings them to his side.  
He's going to use a Kame Hame Ha!!!  
I can't stop him if he does this!  
We'll all die!  
  
Cell asks what is wrong,  
and why I look so scared.  
I don't reply,  
but he knows why.  
He realizes that I am powerless to stop him.  
He laughs at this,  
and continues to charge up his Kame Hame Ha.  
No one can stop him now.  
I can't, even in ssj2.  
The Earth is doomed...  
  
I let down my guard,  
and give up.  
I'll be with you soon, Dad.  
We'll all be with you...  
  
Cell sees me giving up,  
and becomes depressed that I am not fighting to the bitter end.  
He wants a more exciting ending,  
but since I couldn't give him one,  
He might as well and it now.  
I watch, quietly,  
waiting for the end...  
  
Then all of the sudden,  
I hear Dad's voice.  
He sounds disappointed that I am giving up.  
He tells me that Saiya-jin never give up,  
so why should I?  
I tell him about my injury and my lack of ki.  
He states that my power wasn't low because of Cell,  
it was because of me,  
Because of my own doubt in my abilities.  
I protest about this,  
but he stops me and convinces me that this was true.  
After a long talk with him,  
I decide to give it a try.  
I decide to fight Cell...  
  
I power up and start my own Kame Hame Ha.  
Cell becomes happy about this,  
and continues to charge his to maximum power.  
I yell out the name of the attack,  
and fire.  
Cell tells me to die,  
and fires his.  
Now to fight for the fate of Earth...  
  
The two powerful ki attacks hit each other,  
and start to spread out and rip apart the earth.  
At this point,  
both our attacks are equal.  
Little did I know that it wasn't going to last.  
  
After a while,  
his starts to overcome mine.  
I grow fearful of if I could actually do this,  
if I could actually defeat Cell.  
His attack draws in closer,  
and I fear that I will not be able to handle such an attack.  
My father talks to me often,  
encouraging me to put all my power into the attack.  
I don't want to,  
for fear that I would hurt my friends and the Earth.  
But, I know that if I want to win,  
I have to take that chance.  
But, am I really ready to risk it?  
  
What if I can't handle this?  
I'll let everyone down,  
especially my dad.  
But, do I have enough power?  
What if I don't?!  
I can't give up,  
But I can't win!  
What do I do?  
Dad, how can you have so much faith in me?  
I don't want to let you down,  
but I don't think I have what it takes to defeat Cell.  
Someone, help me!  
  
As if on cue,  
I see Piccolo come to my aid.  
Well, he tries to.  
He only gets knocked away by Cell.  
Shortly after,  
the others join in.  
I call out to warn them,  
but they can't hear my cries.  
Even though they get beaten down,  
they still stand up and try to help me defeat the android.  
It is only a short time later that they can't get up again.  
I scream at Cell and put more power into my attack.  
  
It is still not enough.  
Cell puts more power into his attack,  
and it looks like it's all over for the Planet Earth and me.  
Suddenly,  
another attack from nowhere hits Cell.  
It's Vegeta!  
Dad cries out that now's my chance,  
and I put in every ounce of power I have left in me,  
and I overcome Cell's blast,  
disintegrating him forever.  
  
Overcome with exhaustion from all the power I used,  
I fade out of ssj2 and ssj,  
And fall to the ground.  
My friends gather around me,  
and (in their own way) cheer.  
I have defeated Cell...  
Thanks, Dad.  
I couldn't have done it without you...  
  
  
How was the story? Was it worth the wait? This is the longest "Thoughts of Pain" I've ever written and the longest short story I've ever written. Please review.  
  
  
P.S.-If you find any errors, it's because I wrote this at nine, ten o'clock at night. Kami! It's 10:30 PM! I've got to go to bed! Later!  
  
P.P.S.-Even though I uploaded this in the morning, I wrote it at night. *Looks at time and sweatdrops* Gotta go! (What's with the bold letters? Forget about it.)  
  
ssj2songohan  



	12. ToP-Super Android #13

Author's Note: I am really not feeling good today, but I wanted to get up another "Thoughts of Pain" for you, my fellow fanfic readers! I wrote this in English because we had a substitute and class got boring. Anyway, do you know movie 7? Did you like it? It didn't have too much Son Gohan, but enough for me to get inside his thoughts. Try this on for size! Read and review!  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain- Super Android #13  
  
I run towards my dad as I see him being brutalized by the large android,  
calling out his name.  
I couldn't stand to see my dad getting hurt,  
so I decide to intervene and help him.  
  
Dad, I'm coming!  
I won't let you get hurt by that bully!  
He'll pay!  
Here I come!  
  
As I run towards him,  
I am joined by Krillin.  
He runs ahead and attacks the android first.  
Neither of us really expected him to counterattack, though.  
He shoots a powerful ki blast at Krillin,  
and, seeing the danger Krillin is in,  
I shoot off my own attack,  
hoping to protect Krillin from the oncoming blast...  
  
It doesn't work...  
The android's attack absorbs my attack,  
and still hits my friend,  
Knocking him out cold.  
  
Krillin, no!  
First Dad, now you?!  
I won't let him hurt any more people!  
  
I don't notice him looking my way, at first.  
Then I see him looking at me with an evil smirk on his face,  
and become scared.  
He must have wondered where the other blast had come from,  
and, finding its owner,  
decides to make me its next target...  
  
What is he going to do to me?  
I think I've made a big mistake!  
Oh, no!  
He's coming this way!  
  
The large, blue android was indeed,  
heading in my direction.  
I back up,  
turn to run a little,  
turn to face him,  
and continue to back up.  
Each step closer to me,  
my fear grew.  
I am unsure of what he plans to do to me.  
I'm pretty sure that it's not good,  
because I am the only fighter left standing, now.  
Also, I am pretty sure that he's upset about me getting involved earlier.  
Only I stand in his way.  
  
What am I going to do?  
Why am I the only one that can face him now?  
Dad, help me!  
Please!  
Somebody?!  
I can't face him alone!  
  
Then from the lake my dad fell in,  
I see him rising from it,  
holding his arms above his head.  
I cry out,  
shocked and happy that he is still alive.  
Then I notice what he is doing.  
The Genki Dama!  
I gawk with my mouth open,  
slowly looking from my dad to the shimmering sphere above his head.  
I must have attracted the android's attention,  
because he notices my dad now, too.  
He first looks at my diverted attention,  
then to the direction of my gaze.  
Seeing my dad alive,  
our adversary becomes enraged.  
Suddenly, he shoots a blast at my dad...  
  
He's going to kill my dad!  
No!  
I have to stop him!  
But he has already shot off the blast!  
Now how can I stop him?  
The blast in heading straight at my dad!  
The only way I can stop it is...  
  
With firm resolve,  
I jump up and fly quickly towards Dad.  
I leap into the blast's path,  
and brace myself to be hit.  
When it collides with my body,  
I scream.  
  
Dad, this is for you!  
I promised not to let you get hurt!  
I've kept my promise!  
But, Kami!  
This hurts so much!  
I can fell it tearing my clothes and scorching my flesh.  
I am losing consciousness.  
Don't worry about me, though, Dad!  
Now give him that Genki Dama!  
Do it, Dad!  
Defeat that monster!  
Make him pay!  
Dad...  
  
The blast burns my body and shreds my clothes.  
I am soon swallowed by the blast and by darkness...  
I give into the pain and into staying conscious...  



	13. ToP-Hatchyack

Author's Note: To prove to you readers that I am completely cured of my slump, I have some updates for you. I have a new 'Thoughts of Pain,' a new chapter of 'CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei.' If that does convince you, I don't know what will! Well, I have got to get to work! First up, 'Thoughts of Pain.' Read, enjoy, and review! Here it goes...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, even with how much I write, I do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Pain-Hatchyack  
  
I knew there was going to be trouble when I heard about the Destron Gas. My otousan, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and I later discovered it was the doing of Dr. Raichi, a mad Tsufuru-jin. He unleashed the Destron Gas because he knew the last of his mortal enemies, the Saiya-jin, lived on Earth. The gas was supposed to eventually kill us, demo, we managed to destroy him and his gas after a long, tiring fight. We even had to go to a planet called the Dark planet just to fight him. Demo, even after destroying him, our troubles were far from over...  
  
  
When Vegeta destroyed the last of Dr. Raichi, instead of our fight being finally over, it had just begun. A strange glowing occurred accompanied by claps of thunder. Not sure of what we were dealing with, Otousan asked advice of Kaiou-sama. Kaiou-sama explained the situation and we knew we were in big trouble. Then from an odd circle of light, Hatchyack appeared...  
  
  
The first thing Hatchyack did was attack Vegeta. With a mighty punch, the Saiya-jin no Oji was sent skidding across the floor where he stopped near us. Otousan cried out his name with concern, and then we proceeded to attack. All of us were easily knocked away after getting hurt. I was kicked in the small of my back, and then I fell to the ground a few feet away. Then Vegeta got up and attacked again. Demo, after the next attack, he wouldn't be getting up. Hatchyack counterattacked with a very powerful blast when Vegeta attacked. There was a flash of light and Vegeta was next seen unconscious quite a few feet from where he last stood. Trunks went over to help his downed tousan, demo, discovered it was useless and became angry. Otousan was next to attack, demo, when he was knocked to the side, I tried to join in. Before I could do anything, though, an elbow crashed into my neck and I got kicked in the back again. Then Hatchyack grabbed me and threw me through the floor. I screamed as I fell, only stopping when I hit my head against a pillar on the way down. I landed on another pillar, and slowly opened my eyes. I closed them again and passed out as a blast neared me...  
  
  
Before I passed out, I thought of the pain that my body was being forced to endure:  
How many times does he have to ram his fist into the small of my back?  
That hurts so much!  
Each time he does that, I almost faint!  
I almost lost consciousness when he elbowed my neck!  
I thought that he would break it!  
I could have died!  
Ohhh, my head really hurts!  
I can't seem to stop this darkness from clouding my vision...  
Somebody, help me...  
I can't stay conscious...  
I can't protect myself from the blast heading towards me...  
  
  
When I awoke, I noticed that I was unhurt, demo, when I heard a cry from Piccolo, I realized why. Piccolo must have protected me again, getting hurt in the process. I watched in horror as my dear mentor fell, severely hurt. I screamed as I attacked Hatchyack for Piccolo. I was soon joined by Trunks and my otousan. Suddenly, Hatchyack stopped and powered up. We continued our assault anyway. Then he charged up again. Otousan sensed something bad, and tried to warn Trunks and me. It was too late. Hatchyack sent a barrage of furious punches at Trunks and me. Then we crashed into some pillars and once again landed on another pillar, demo, this time, we were completely unconscious...  
  
  
Before I lost consciousness again, more thoughts ran through my head:  
Something bad is going to happen.  
What's Hatchyack doing?  
How come he's getting stronger?  
Oh no!  
He just powered up and is going to attack Trunks and me!  
Oh Kami!  
These punches are really painful!  
Now I feel my body crashing into a pillar again.  
Otousan!  
Help me!  
Onegai...  
  
  
The next time I woke up, Piccolo had given me a Senzu. I slowly opened my eyes, and then happily cried out my mentor's name. Demo, to my surprise, he fell again. He weakly told me to give the last three Senzu beans to the others. I wanted him to have one, demo, he sternly refused the offer. He then proceeded to pass out. Realizing that he knew what he was doing, I complied and thanked him. I now had to get the Senzu to the others...  
  
  
To my surprise, it was a fairly easy task. Vegeta distracted Hatchyack by attacking him again, giving me time to give a Senzu to Otousan and Trunks. When I gave one to Otousan, he apologized to me, for what, I was unsure. Then I told him the Senzu was from Piccolo and he felt bad about it. Then he went to fight...  
  
  
When I gave a Senzu to Trunks, he woke up and became angry. As I was giving out the Senzu, Otousan fought Hatchyack. I gave the last Senzu to Trunks to give to his tousan. He fed it to Vegeta, who also woke up angry...  
  
  
Suddenly, Otousan cried out, "We must save the Earth!" Then he charged up a Chou KameHameHa. Hatchyack also charged an attack. Otousan told us to charge our own attacks, too. Vegeta agreed to this and began to concentrate his chi for a Final Flash. Trunks and I landed on pillars next to Otousan. Trunks went through the motions for a Burning Attack. I raised my hands above my head and concentrated my chi for a Masenko. From a distance, I heard the soft cheering of Piccolo, rooting for us to win. 'We won't fail you, Piccolo,' I quietly told him. I turned back and focused on the task that we had to complete...  
  
  
Otousan started to count down Hatchyack's attack, apparently knowing more about it than we did. Suddenly, he shot his Chou KameHameHa at Hatchyack, just as Hatchyack released his. As if on cue, we also released our attacks. It was only a short time before our attacks overtook Hatchyack's. It overpowered the monster's and destroyed him. Seeing that it was a danger to stay there, Otousan teleported us to Earth. We landed in a heap and sighed, relieved. The Earth was safe once again...  
  
  
  
  
Well after a very long time, I have completed another 'Thoughts of Pain.' How did I do? Was it up to the standards set before my slump? Well, review! Ja! I have to go work on the other updates now!  



End file.
